


Venusian lullaby (Eighth Doctor x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little lullaby passed on from generation to generation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venusian lullaby (Eighth Doctor x Child! Reader)

Venusian lullaby (Eighth Doctor x Child! Reader)

 

A choir of noises rang throughout the halls of the TARDIS: the soft hum of the console, the whizzing buzz of numerous machines that hid within the cracks and corners its interdimensional walls, and the occasional cry of an animal or something else that was trapped in the twisting and turning layout. The rhythm of this bizarre chorus came from faint pitter-patter of your own two feet as you waltzed around the corner; it was fun to roam around the time machine, there was always something to discover or to blow up when the Doctor wasn’t looking. You were passing the familiar center of the T.A.R.D.I.S. when you hear a soft mumble of a tune coming from the man who was currently fiddling away with the console. Curious, you took a detour from your mission to investigate the foreign ditty. The Doctor, on the other hand, was focused on fixing the directional unit when you walked into the room.

“Whatca hummin’, Doctor?” He turned around, shutting the sonic screwdriver off with a whack against the hand. 

“Hmm?” He raised an eyebrow at you, the telltale signs of confusion crept upon his long, pale face. 

“The tune you were hummin’.”

“Oh, it’s an old lullaby I learned a while back,” he pratted away, brushing a few strawberry curls away from his eyes, “Would you like me to teach it to you?”

“Yes please!” You cheered, bouncing around the tall man in delight. 

“Hopefully, I can still remember all the words.” You giggled at these words as it happens so often with him, “Are you ready?”

“Mmmhmm,” You paused right in front of the Doctor, waiting paciently as he rested a knee on the floor in order to be more on the same level as you.

“Let’s begin.” He cleared out is throat and hummed a few notes to get in tune, then he began to sing.

 

Klokleda partha menin klatch,

haroon haroon haroon

 

“Now you.” 

“Klokleda partha menin klatch, haroon haroon haroon?” You stumbled over the foreign words, obsevring the Timelord to see if you were sucessing or failing at the requested task.

“Good, good.” The Doctor nodded, continuing the song.

 

Klokleda sheenah tierra natch,

haroon haroon haroon,

 

You listened and followed in suit. The Doctor, all the while, waited patiently as you fumbled with the unique mixture of alien verbs and exotic notes.

 

Haroon haroon haroon

Haroon haroon haroon

Klokleda partha menin klatch,

haroon haroon haroon

 

“Like that, Doctor?” You inquired, hoping that you got the song down at last (or good enough, at least). The Doctor beamed from ear to ear, messing your hair in even more of a tangled mess then previously.

“Exactly.” He winked as you tried to brush off the man's light but firm hand from your head.

“Ok," you whined, finally successful at driving off the Timelord's hand away before making your escape to the door.

"Thank you, Doctor," you managed to yell before running away to the safety of your room where the Doctor would so come find you when it was time to land again on some strange, new world.

The Doctor, now alone in the console room, released a deep sigh before making his way to the main but not before muttering a long overdo reply.

“You’re welcome . . . Susan.”


End file.
